Find a Way
by cutesbela
Summary: House, mais do que nunca, necessitava de ajuda. E algumas de suas perguntas só Wilson poderia responder. HILSON - PG


**Título:** Find a Way  
**Autor:** Angie, essa que vos fala. O prazer é todo meu.  
**Beta:** Niiiiiiiina, Nina, Nina, Nina *aparece a gatinha* q  
**Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação:** PG, acho.  
**Disclaimer:** Me encontrei com Bert ontem e enquanto nós bebíamos ele me disse que me compraria o House, o Wilson, e o Shore. Mas ele não me comprou ainda, então não. Não são meus.  
**Alertas:** Essa fic tem spoilers para a season finale e para todas as entrevistas e blablabla do bunda-amarela (também conhecido como Ausiello XD) que temos lido em relação à sexta temporada. Não quer saber? Fuja. Ah, vc é diabético? Fuja também. q  
**Comentários:** Os versos que usei nessa fic são da musica Find a Way, do The Used. Acho que vocês vão entender o motivo de eu ter escrito um treco meloso desse depois de passar o dia 12 todo escutando essa musica. u.u  
E Nina, brigada!!!

* * *

**Find a Way**

_Lay your head down just for now__  
Space fills your mind and you dream awhile  
The sun floods your room as you drown...._

Naquela vez, você me perguntou se conseguiria sair daqui algum dia.

Confesso que duvidei da minha capacidade de responder a essa pergunta de uma forma positiva no momento em que finalmente te vi, depois do que os médicos chamaram de período de "quarentena", após a sua internação. Sua aparência me assustou: você estava pálido e muito mais barbado e magro que o normal. Mas todo o espanto só durou até eu ver o azul dos seus olhos.

Naquela ocasião você me contou sobre a banda que montou no hospital com alguns internos e eu não pude me impedir de sorrir, pensando no quanto você havia revolucionado aquele lugar, não fugindo ao costume de revolucionar todo e qualquer lugar onde você esteja. Os seus olhos, enquanto você falava comigo, emitiam um brilho diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual ao de sempre: seus azuis transmitiam alegria, mas os velhos traços de sarcasmo e prepotência estavam lá. Você ainda estava lá. Naquele dia, você tocou para mim no piano uma de suas novas musicas e disse que eu era sua platéia mais dedicada até então, ou que pelo menos eu não havia fugido no meio da apresentação ao mais leve toque de um sino imaginário.

Mas eu sei que nem tudo é tão fácil assim. Além de ser o guardião do seu passado, aquele que guarda os pequenos fragmentos de vida que você deixou para trás, eu também me sinto como o guardião do seu presente: é somente para mim que você conta sobre seus pesadelos, e sobre como é difícil aprender a viver sem os remédios. Tão difícil como reensinar seus pulmões a respirar e sua cabeça a pensar, você diz. E nessas horas eu me enfureço com você, pois sei que brilhantismo e sagacidade não são vendidos em cápsulas, dentro de potinhos alaranjados de plástico. Você existe sem seu vício, eu pude ver em seus olhos. E é por isso que sei que sim, você sairá desse hospital inteiro. São e salvo.

_Lungs full of breathing  
Your true love believe_

Depois, você me perguntou se eu encontraria um novo caminho.

Essa pergunta é a mais fácil de responder, pois não existe outro caminho para mim além do qual eu já estou seguindo. Confesso que é difícil, pois ainda tenho que controlar as batidas frenéticas do meu coração cada vez que escuto um barulho mínimo vindo da porta do meu escritório. Ou quando juro escutar seus passos incertos me seguindo pelos corredores do nosso hospital, junto com o toc-toc insistente da sua bengala. Nessas horas, sinto que sou eu aquele que está enlouquecendo.

Mas tudo passa a valer a pena em cada vez que venho te visitar e sinto suas mãos de criança crescida me tocando no rosto como se eu fosse seu brinquedo mais colorido e brilhante. Você me toca com reverência, como se a ponta dos seus dedos tentassem guardar cada traço meu em sua mente até minha próxima visita. São nesses momentos que sei que meu caminho é apenas o de esperar. Pacientemente, devo esperar você voltar.

_Your hands full of feeling  
Your true love, believe_

E então, você me perguntou se sobreviveríamos a isso.

Eu sei que foi com ela que você sonhou naquele dia. Naquela sua derradeira alucinação, a que te trouxe até aqui. Fiquei triste a princípio, mas depois compreendi tudo: sua mente, cansada de embates diários, ansiava tanto por uma vida normal....E vidas ditas "normais", ainda, não são compostas por relacionamentos amorosos com os melhores amigos e companheiros de trabalho. Não são compostas por namorados cheios de ex-esposas, namoradas mortas e traumas, daqueles que necessitam de máscaras para se esconder. Nos dias de hoje, ainda, vidas normais são compostas por relacionamentos com mulheres lindas, fortes e inteligentes, em roteiros perfeitos para caber em uma comédia romântica de uma matinê de domingo.

Mas quando eu te contei o que pensava a respeito disso você ficou bravo comigo, e disse que estava farto de minha passividade. Disse que eu deveria estar magoado com você e mais meia-dúzia de insultos, me pedindo para deixá-lo ali e ir embora, enquanto estranhamente suas mãos apertavam mais e mais a minha camisa.

Mas eu não fui e nem vou embora. Pois eu sei, com uma certa prepotência, que você precisa de mim. E, de uma forma meio egoísta, eu gosto disso. Sou eu o seu amigo, seu amante, sua platéia dedicada e seu brinquedo favorito. Sou eu o guardião do seu passado, do seu presente e, provavelmente, serei do seu futuro. E é por isso que eu sei responder a essa última pergunta, e sei também porque respondi a todas as outras: nós sobreviveremos porque eu estarei te esperando. E você virá até mim porque meu amor te mostrará o caminho.

_One more time to say__  
I love you always  
And keeping faith_

_letting love find a way_

_

* * *

_PS: a idéia de que Wilson seria o "guardião do passado do House" após sua internação foi dada pela própria Doris Egan. Não é uma idéia linda? Não é a toa que a mulher é a padroeira das causas Hilsons urgentes..XD_  
_


End file.
